bobbys_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Bobby Generic Bobby Generic (voiced by Howie Mandel) is the main character of the series, a little boy with a big imagination. Scenes with Bobby most often involve elaborate literal interpretations of the popular or colloquial sayings uttered by other characters during the show (i.e. a "traffic jam" becomes Traffic Jam, as Bobby imagines spreading tiny cars and trucks on a piece of bread and taking a bite). Bobby has black hair. He wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts and blue sneakers. Jackie Bodine [[Jackie|'Jackie']]' Bodine' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is one of the main characters of Bobby's World. She has red hair with floor length pigtails. She wears yellow earrings, pink shirt, light green skirt, white bandage on her left leg, pink socks and brown slippers. Generic Family The Generic family's surname is pronounced "JEN-a-rick" to make it sound like the word "general", but uttered as "jin-AIR-ic!" (as in the prescription classification) by other characters. Howard Generic – Bobby's father (modeled upon and also voiced by Howie Mandel using his regular voice) Martha Sven-Generic – Bobby's mother, who speaks with a heavy North Central American English/Scandinavian accent, in stereotypical Minnesotan/Great Lakes style, and often punctuates her speech with phrases like "Fer corn sakes", "Fer cryin' in the mud", "gee golly", "gosh darn" and "don't 'cha know". (voiced by Gail Matthius) Kelly Generic – Bobby's sister and the eldest, sporting a shag haircut, purple eye shadow and a valley girl accent/demeanor and often speaks with her catch phrase "Get real!" (voiced by Charity James) Derek Generic – Bobby's abusive big brother, with a rat-tail hairdo and a sarcastic manner. He always calls Bobby "Dork!" (voiced by Kevin Smets seasons 1–5 and Pamela Segall season 6–7) The Generic Twins Identical twins who were introduced in Season 4 but mentioned in Seasons 2 and 3 as Martha was pregnant with them. Bobby's infant brothers. Aunt Ruth – Bobby's aunt and Martha's sister (voice of Susan Tolsky) Uncle Ted (Ted "Teddy" Sven) – Bobby's uncle and Martha's brother. He loves to give noogies to Bobby and is a collector of various things, one of which is a novelty item called Socks in a Can. His last name is revealed to be Sven. (voice of Tino Insana) Roger – The Generic family dog (voiced by Frank Welker) Bodine Family Debra Bodine, Jackie's Mother (modeled upon and also voiced by Debi Derryberry using her regular voice) Johnny Bodine, Jackie's Father (modeled upon and also voiced by Jon Lovitz using his voice) Sally Bodine, Jackie's 6-year old sister.She has brownish-red hair, In the Show, She wears purple long-sleeved shirt, crimson long pants. (voiced by Amanda Leighton) Sheila Bodine, Jackie's 4-year old sister. She has blonde hair. In the show, She wears pink shirt with white sleeve with the yellow smile face, green shorts. (voiced by Kristen Li) Recurring Characters George - Boyfriend of Kelly Generic. (voiced by Pauly Shore) Meeker and Snerd - They are recurring characters who appear in some episodes of the show in different jobs (ie security guards, contracters, laborers, cops, etc.) Mrs. Orso (voiced by Susan Tolsky) - Bobby and Jackie's teacher at Little Red Pre-School. Mrs. Wells (voiced by Jeniffer Hale) - Bobby, Jackie, Sally and Sheila's teacher at Neighborhood / Oregon Elementary School. Character Appearance * List of Character Appearance (Bobby's World) Category:Bobby's World